No More Secrets part 3
by Topazwolf
Summary: Kel and Neal find out why all this weird stuff is happening to them. It's better than it sounds I promise! pleaz r/r


A/N: I just wanna say thanx to all the people that reviewed my other stories J I love reviews. Good and bad, to all the Kel/Cleon people, I'm not specifically for Neal or Cleon, but this just happens to be Neal and my other was Neal, but I promise that my next story that involves Kel will be Cleon. Wolf's honor! I try to please everyone; I'm just so nice! J/kJ You can answer if you want but u don't have too, Who has me on Author Alert, just wondering J Hope you like the rest of this! Pleaz review!!!! In case there is any confusion when I say Kel I mean Kel in Neal's body and when I say Neal I mean Neal in Kel's body. Review!!! Oh, their in their 2nd year. My spell checker isn't working so sorry for any words that are spelled wrong.

Disclaimer:Talen, Crystal, mine. Everything else is Tamora Pierce's.

Both stared at each other shocked until they heard someone coming down the hallway. It was Cleon! Kel pulled Neal into the room.

"What are we going to tell him?" Kel hissed in a whisper. Before Neal could answer Cleon knocked on the door

"Rise and shine , Neal, it's a bright new day!" Cleon called in his happy voice.

"I can't I'm sick," Kel called back through the door.

"Let me in."Cleon demanded sounding worried.

"I can't it's horse flu and it's very contagious," Kel made up quickly,she coughed for empasis, when Neal gave her a questioning glance, she shrugged. 

"I've never heard of that should I go tell a healer?" Cleon asked.

"NO," Kel yelled quickly," I mean, I will just tell Lord Wyldon I'm sick. Ok?"

"Yeah, I will does Kel know?"Cleon rocked from foot to foot, he hoped Kel wasn't sick.

"She's sick too," Neal glanced angrally at Kel." What am I supposed to do now" Neal mouthed. Kel pointed to the window. Neal nodded, opened the window, and jumped out.

Neal ran around the palace to Kel's room.

" I'm sorry Lalasa, I'm not feeling good," Neal said at Lalasa worried glance.

"Do I need to go get a healer or something? Why did you leave the room in such a rush?" Lalasa looked very worried.

"No. I had a dream Neal was hurt, I'm sorry, I think I'm getting the flu, maybe you should leave," Neal suggested.

"Certainly not!" Lalasa exclaimed," If your sick I'm going to take care of you." She began pulling off Neal's clothes until all he wore was a breastband and a loincloth. He closed his eyes and Lalasa pulled a nightgown over his head and ushered him into bed. He sighed and pulled the covers over his head. In a few minutes someone knocked at the door. It was Cleon, Lalasa told him of Neal's "illness" and Cleon left.

"So, "Lalasa commented as she folded clothes,"What do you think of Cleon? He likes you, I can tell." Neal grimced, he did NOT want to talk about girl things._What if Kel likes him?_ Neal thought sadly _She probably does_ Neal sighed inwardly.

"We're just friends, you know that." Neal said hopefully, voice muffled under the covers.

"Yes, I know, the only boy here you like-" Lalasa was cut off by a knock at the door. Neal growled he had almost found out who Kel liked_, but it couldn't be me, Could it?_

"Cleon has told me that Keladry is not feeling well," Neal heard Lord Wyldon's droning voice._Great the Stump, that's all I need._

"Yes, she has the flu, she should be fine tommorow,"Lalasa told Lord Wyldon. Neal was proud, no one would have believed that Lalasa was once afraid of all men.

"Very well then," said Lord Wyldon, a door shut and Neal heard retreating footsteps.

"Well, what were we talking about?" Lalasa pulled up a chair beside the bed."Ah, your love life," she teased. Neal smiled from under the covers. " So it's Neal. I can understand he is a bit handsome." Neal gasped in shock. _Me! Kel likes me?! It's impossible, Lalasa just said. It has to be true._ He decided at last,it was all he could do to stand up and walk to the dressing room with out smiling or crying out. He had never been this happy in his whole life. He shut the dressing room door, he decided to tell Kel about this, _will she be this happy?_ Neal wondered. There was only one way to find out.

"I'm going to see how Neal's doing," he told Lalasa as he emerged from the dressing room. Lalasa nodded.

"But hurry," she added," I don't want you to wear yourself out." Neal smiled and left. He checked the halls then ran to his room. He opened the door to find Kel laying on the bed bouncing a ball off the wall and catching it. Kel turned when the door opened and smiled at Neal.

"I got a bit bored," She explained," I found this under your bed.," she commented,"Why do you have such a silly grin on you face, did one of the pretty court ladies talk to you?" she smiled, but inside it hurt her to think about that.

"No, even better," Neal told her," I'm talking to you." Kel looked confused." Kel I love you," Kel was shocked, but then she smiled, Neal didn't think his body could smile that big. 

'I love you, too." Kel confessed, Kel grabbed Neal and they hugged each other. Kel faced Neal," I would kiss you, but well, you look like me." Neal smiled and kissed her hand. Then white hot pain ripped through them. When Kel woke up, she had fainted, she was in her own body. Neal was also awake, he stood and offered her a hand, she smiled and took it. Neal didn't drop her hand, but kissed it and continued until he met her lips. They shared one long kiss after another. All too soon the midday bell rang.

"I better get back to my room, after all I am sick," Kel called over her shoulder as she left to go to her room.

"You look like you're feeling better," Lalasa commented.

"You bet," Kel said happily as she practicly skipped through her room.

"What happened?" Lalasa gave Kel a suspisious look.

"Neal told me that he likes me," Kel blushed. Lalasa stood up and gave Kel a hug.

"I knew he liked you!" Lalasa exclaimed. Kel changed and went to lunch. 

As Kel and Neal walked back to their rooms they were stopped by Talen and Crystal. They bowed to the nobles.

"Can you come with us please, there is something we need to tell you,"Crystal told Kel and Neal. They exchanged confused glances but followed Talen and Crystal.

Once in their room Talen motioned for Kel and Neal to sit.

"Recently you have had an… experience, your bodies were switched and you found out some unknow truths, secrets, am I right?" Talen asked. Kel and Neal nodded, both looking quite scared."It's okay," Crystal quickly assured them when she saw their frightened looks."We were the ones that switched you, we can explain," Crystal glanced at Talen and he nodded," You might want to cover your eyes for a moment," she advised. Kel shut her eyes tightly, but Neal kept his open, then regreted it as a bright yellow flash of light almost blinded him. Kel opened her eyes and saw Mirthros and the Goddess standig before them, she droped to the ground and put her head to the floor,once Neal's eyes cleared he gasped and did the same.

"Please stand," commanded Mirthros's booming voice. Kel and Neal shakily obeyed." You two are vital to the future of Tortall, only together will you be able to help Tortall in it's time of need, but do not fear, that time is far away," Mirthros boamed.

" Until then, stay close, and train hard, the fate of Tortall is in you hands," the Goddess told them but as she said her form faded," Until we meet again my children," then Mirthros and the Goddess were gone. Neal embraced Kel in a hug. They would stay together Kel was sure of it. Tortall was safe in their hands.

The End

Did you like it? Reiview please!!!!

~Topazwolf~


End file.
